Holiday Sacrifice
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: HiccupxAstrid it's Halloween time on Berk and everyone is excited. but when Snotlout suggest a Prank war, what will occur and what secrets will be revealed? or what will be sacrificed?


Holiday Sacrifice

**A/N hello readers, it's mean again. Well, I wrote this idea on Halloween so think of it as a late Halloween gift. So I hope you enjoy this story, now let's go!**

**Berk:**

We see from the sky a bustling village known as Berk, though it looked different. It was around the time of the year that all Viking teens enjoyed: Halloween. The time of the year where they can scare people in spirit of the holiday. We zoom in to see people decorating their homes with hand made cobwebs and fake spiders. Children could be seen with pumpkins, carving out Jack-o-Lanterns. We now zoom over to the Berk Dragon Academy, where we can see the walls of the arena decorated in the holiday spirit of Halloween. Then we see Hiccup talking with Fishlegs and Astrid about the holiday "so I was thinking that we should do something for the holiday, just something for fun" just as Hiccup finished, he heard someone speak.

"How bout a prank war?" Hiccup turned to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut walking into the arena, followed by Snotlout.

"Um, I don't know guys" Hiccup says, but Snotlout cuts him off.

"Come on! It'll be great, prank each other until Halloween come up, seeing who will be the king!" Snotlout shouts, smirking, thinking he was going to win. Hiccup sighed and looked at the others, then at Lout.

"Fine, but we are having rules to follow" Tuff, Ruff and Lout all groaned when they heard rules. "First, you can't involve your dragon in a prank unless you need them to set it up, but they can't be part of the prank itself" they agreed. "Second, no pranks that can do bodily harm to someone" agreed once more. "Lastly, no matter who wins, you only get bragging rights for a week only! That means you Snotlout, we know how you get" Snotlout snorted.

"So, when do we start" Astrid asked, joining in the conversation. Hiccup told them tomorrow because tomorrow is only two weeks away from Halloween and in those two weeks, the pranks begin. Hiccup began walking home from the Academy, deciding to relax and enjoy a walk instead of flying home, when Astrid walked up next to him. He smiled at her.

"I hope nothing goes wrong with this prank war, I'll be held responsible for it" Hiccup sighed, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Astrid smiling.

"It'll be fine, don't worry" Hiccup gave a soft smile as they continue walking back into town. Hiccup always felt better being around Astrid, it makes him calmer than he would be. The village knew that the two of them had a… understanding as they would put it. Everyone knew, well save for Snotlout, and knew that Hiccup liked Astrid and Astrid admired Hiccup, but they were just to shy to show any of their feelings in public. Hiccup walked Astrid back home and smiled, waving as he left, saying he'll see her later. Astrid smiled at the boy, then turned to her home, but then looked in the window first. She could see her father with a mug of mead in his hand, an angry look on his face. She knew he was drunk and what was going to happen if she went through the door. So she went around back and climbed on her dragon, trying to pass time until tonight.

Hiccup made his way home and went up to his room, seeing his dragon already curled up in his usual spot. Hiccup chuckled as he went to a small table he used as a desk, just flipping through an old sketch book he had filled with several old designs and machines. He closed his book and sighed, he wasn't much of a fan of pranks, he didn't like making people upset. He heard the door open and he looked, seeing his dad walking in, sitting down sighing. Hiccup made his way down "Rough day, dad?" he asked, pouring a mug of mead, handing it to Stoick.

"I was all over the island, kids messing with yaks, farm animals going nuts, a small forest fire and then I heard of the contest" this made Hiccup freeze.

"Contest?" he tried to play along as Stoick rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb son, I know about the prank war you guys are having soon" Hiccup sighed, though he knew he had to tell his dad soon. "I'm not mad Hiccup I just want to say make sure you keep everyone in line… and by everyone I mean Snotlout and the twins, I can trust you, Astrid, and Fishlegs" Hiccup nodded, knowing full well that he and the others were the more sensible side of the riders. Hiccup went back up stairs then climbed out his window to a wood platform he made that had planks of wood on the side, which he climbed up. When he reached the top, he climbed onto the little platform he made to watch the village from home.

Hiccup sighed as he sat down, just watching the bustle of the village begin to tone down as the sun started to set. He then looked up and saw Astrid fly by on her dragon. He smiled softly to himself as he sees her golden hair flowing in the wind, though he doesn't know why she keeps it in a braid, it's too beautiful to be tied up. He chuckled, knowing he probably wouldn't tell her that to her face. He sighed; laying down on his back, watching the clouds disappear as the sun fully disappeared, leaving for stars to begin popping up. Hiccup started going through his thoughts, from thinking about his shield needing some improvements, to Toothless and how he can make them faster, then his mind finally went to Astrid.

Oh gods, how he loved her. He was head over heels, drunk on love for her. He loves how her golden hair flows through the breeze as they fly. He loves how she always defends him from Snotlouts comments about him or Toothless. He also notices how she blushes now and then when he gives her compliments and how they both feel awkward near each other when people say something. He sighs gently, hoping she won't get hurt during the contest. He stood back up, climbing back down back into his room as he climbed into bed for a good nights rest.

Back with Astrid, we see her flying back home as quietly as possible as she lands Stormfly back inside the barn. She slides off, trying to be silent as she climbs upstairs into her room from her window, as she hit the floor, it give a creak. She silently cussed as she tried to make it back to her bed, but then her door was flung open, revealing her mildly drunk dad, holding something in his hand. Astrid then tried to retreat back through the window but wasn't fast enough as her father placed a hand on her shoulder. We zoom away from the home as Astrid and her father are lead away from the window…

**One week later:**

It's been one week since we left off and the prank war had been started. The gang decided to take it up a notch and made Gobber keep score about how many times somebody made a successful prank. So far, Astrid has 3, the twins decided to work together and they have 2. Fish and Lout are tied at 1 each, while Hiccup has zero, refusing to prank anyone. The winner gets to choose any of the losers and make them do anything the winner wants them to do. So far, it seems Astrid might win, doing simple, but perfect pranks. Pitfalls, water buckets, and others amongst the list. Hiccup slowly and carefully strolled through the village square, being mindful about everything around him, and then he saw something odd. He walked over and saw his shield had somehow been tossed onto the top of a statue. He rolled his eyes and he began climbing up to get it, but right as his feet left the ground.

*THUNK*

Hiccup gave a yelp as he looked down and saw Snotlout laughing as he started running away with his leg. "Hey! Snotlout, what the hell!" He shouted as he managed to grab his shield and hope down, starting to hobble without his leg. He opened his shield, unfolding the crossbow part and then loaded a bolt in it, and then fires it at Lout. The bolt pierces Louts tunic, pinning him to a wall as Hiccup begins hopping over towards him. He grabs his leg back, then whacks him on the head with it "Not cool!" he shouts, putting his leg back on, right as Gobber comes hobbling out, holding a checklist and a pencil.

"Snotlout, for that action, I'm dropping your score back to zero and Hiccup, because of what happened, I think you've earned Louts stolen point" Hiccup smiled as Snotlout growled and snarled. Hiccup looked at his cousin's face.

"See? Have to deal with the consequences" he chuckles, walking away as Lout scoffs and walks away. Hiccup smiled, feeling good that he wasn't going to end up in dead last, and then he saw Astrid placing a bucket filled with fake gold on the ground. Hiccup knew this was a prank and hid around the corner to see who the victim would be. Sure enough, Snotlout comes around and sees the gold, shouting in glee, reaching for the bucket. Right as he touched it, the ground beneath it collapsed, causing Lout to fall in with a short scream. Astrid laughs as she walks over, followed by Gobber hobbling back over.

"Oh Lout, this isn't your day, first you've lost all your points and know you've embarrassed yourself by falling for Astrid's trap…yet again" he shook his head as he made a mark on the list, walking away. Astrid looked at him, confused.

"Lost his points? What did he do?" she asked curiously as Gobber was about to speak, when Hiccup came out of hiding, walking over to them.

"He prank me by taking my leg from me when I had to climb to get this back" gestures to his shield. Astrid scoffs; she couldn't believe Snotlout would do something that low. She turned, seeing Lout reach the top of the hole, only to be pushed back in by Astrid's foot. Hiccup smiled as he gave her a pat on the back, causing Astrid to wince. "Are you okay?" he asked, Astrid nodding.

"Yeah, just hurt my back practicing" she told him, trying to sound convincing, which thankfully Hiccup believed her. Hiccup began walking away as Astrid went on to planning more pranks. Hiccup stopped by the forge, sneaking into his office to retrieve something he had hidden in there. It was a small box, about the size of his palm as he smiled _'this year, it'll be this year'_ he though to himself, putting the box into his pants as he walked out of the forge, thinking about the week to come before the holiday…

**One week later, Halloween night:**

We now fast forward up to Halloween night where the village is lit with lights and pumpkins carved out by kids lit on door steps. Hiccup walks through the village, smiling as he sees the children running through town, playing and trying to scare each other. The contest actually had been going better then expected. Astrid still held the lead, this time with ten points, but Hiccup was right behind her with eight points. The twins score rest at seven points. Fishlegs somehow managed to get five points while Snotlout still hasn't been able to recover any points. This made Lout pissed, even more so since Hiccup was beating him. Gods, sometimes he feels just like strangling that little runt, but knows that he can't, unless he has a death wish deal with Astrid.

Hiccup sat down near the town square as he then saw Astrid sit down next to him "Hey, what's up?" he smiled as Astrid chuckled, shrugging.

"Nothing, going to go down to the springs for a relaxing soak" a year ago, the gang had found a secret water spring which was always kept at a warm temperature. So they all swore to keep it secret to keep it to themselves. Hiccup nods and smiles.

"Have a good time, just be careful and watch out for Lout, heard he's really pissed" they both laughed, knowing it wasn't anything different then usual. Astrid stood up and began walking towards the forest for her soak as Hiccup watched her walk for a bit, admiring how her hips sway gently with each step. Just as she was out of sight, he then saw something else. In the distance, he could see Lout begin to quietly follow her to the springs _'this won't be good' _he thought to him, following Lout as well, knowing something will go wrong…

**In the woods, at the springs:**

Hiccup had managed to sneak up on Lout since he climbed into the trees, jumping from tree to tree until he reached the springs. There he saw a fully naked Astrid, eyes closed and her back against the rocks, letting the water sooth her skin. He then saw Lout begin to creep up and then he gasps. Lout grabbed all her clothes and ran off, leaving her nothing to wear. He was about to dash off right as he jumped off the tree, when he heard water swishing and splashing. He turned around to see Astrid fully up and looking like she's really beginning to freak out, then as he got closer, he had accidentally stepped on a stick, causing her to spin back around, yelping as she covered herself from Hiccup, who she is certain to have seen her back.

Hiccup saw her back and gasped as Astrid turned around, feeling ashamed as she knew he could see. Her entire back was covered in long, thin red marks, which would match up to a belt. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Mighty Astrid Hofferson, a tough as nails Viking, revealing that she… she comes from an abusive home. Then he realized what was going to happen now, she has no clothes to wear, so the whole village will see her nude and exposed, along with her lashes. Hiccup took a deep breath as he knew what he had to do know _'time for something crazy'_ he thought to himself as he turned around and began shredding off his clothes.

When Astrid turned back around, she gasped when she saw the back of Hiccup, nearly completely naked except for his boxers. She could see his tunic and his pants folded up and resting on the edge of the spring as Hiccup then begins to walk back to town. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; he was sacrificing his own dignity to spare her the humility. _'But why?' _Is what crossed her mind as she dressed herself in his clothes, blushing softly as she could gently smell him in his clothes. When she finished, she made her way back to town, but then she heard Villagers shouting and laughing at a nearly naked Hiccup. She hid around a corner and listened to them.

"What an embarrassment!" Sven shouted, laughing hard.

"Disgraced!" another man yelled, shaking his head.

"Wait, what the-?" Snotlout muttered to himself, confused. "Where's-" he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, only to see Astrid, dressed in Hiccup's clothes and pissed to high Hel. She then punched him, hard, in the face, sending him into a few barrels, knocking him out cold. She then took her clothes back, right as Stoick appeared. He was about to speak, when he saw Astrid trying to hide, he could see her dressed in Hiccup's clothes, holding her own clothes and an unconscious Lout laying on top of barrels.

"Come with me" he spoke as Hiccup followed, though Stoick said that with direct eye contact to Astrid, who silently began following them from a distance. They made it back to Hiccup's home, the door shutting with a thump as Stoick sat down and had Hiccup explain what happened. When Hiccup finished, Stoick told him he'll deal with Lout later "Just for now, boy-o, head upstairs for the night, I've got to go back out to town" Stoick gruffed, getting back up and heading out the door. Hiccup sighed and went upstairs back through his window and climbed back up on to his spot, covering himself in his blanket. Just then, he heard foot steps and turned around and saw Astrid, still in his clothes, climbs up and join him.

"Hey" he said quietly as Astrid sat next to him.

"Hey" she replied softly. That was all they said for about five minutes until Astrid broke the silence "Why?" she asked Hiccup.

"Why what?" he asked, earning a slap on his shoulder.

"You know what, idiot. Why did you do that?" she asked again, hearing Hiccup sigh and reply.

"You honestly don't know do you?" he sighed, though Astrid was a little confused. "It's because I care for you, I couldn't stand seeing you be humiliated, and so I took the hit for you" Hiccup laid down on his back, watching the stars.

"But you've just disgraced yourself in front of the whole village" Hiccup chuckled as she said that.

"Eh, my dad will handle it" he smiled and sat back up again. "Why didn't you say anything about… you know" Astrid sighed and scooted a little closer.

"Because I was afraid of my father" Hiccup knows that her father can be a very violent person when he needs to be and of course being a town drunk adds to that as well. "He told me if I ever said anything, he'll kill me" Hiccup shook his head. "the only way I'll ever be free of that man is when I get married and move out of there, but who would want to marry me?" Astrid pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. Hiccup looked at her and decided.

"Time for something crazy" he muttered to himself as he turned to face Astrid. "You'll still wearing my clothes right?" he asked, receiving a nod from Astrid. Hiccup took a deep breath "check the left pocket" he told her, beginning to blush a bright red. Astrid got curious and started to fumble around in the left pocket, and then she felt a little box inside. She pulled it out and, out of curiosity; she flipped it open and gasped. Inside was a ring made of a gold and silver band crisscrossing each other?

"Hiccup is you-" she was cut off as she faced him, only to have her lips meet with Hiccups. Astrid widens her eyes for a second, surprised that Hiccup made the first move this time. She relaxed after a minute and started kissing back, her hands getting lost in his chestnut hair. Hiccup's hands flowed all along her back, kissing her more passionately. They broke off a minute later for air, both of them panting gently. "Hiccup, are you doing what I think you are doing?" she asked softly, making sure this wasn't a dream.

Hiccup nodded and took Astrid hand that held the ring in his. "I want to ask you, will you marry me Astrid?" this was a complete curveball thrown at Astrid and yet, she just had to swing.

"Yes!" she replied, feeling the ring going on her finger and Hiccup's lips ghosting along her neck and cheek. Astrid smiled as she turned to kiss him fully on the lips, one of her hands grabbing a fistful of his tunic while the other interlocks fingers with his hand. Hiccup smiled and decided to let her be in control this time, there will be plenty of other times as he gently kissed back. Astrid somehow managed to get Hiccup onto his back, kissing him hard and lovingly as she felt him kiss back just as hard. Right as it was getting heated up…

Someone cleared their throat and the two broke off and looked to see Stoick and basically the whole village staring at them. Stoick had a big smile on his face; Fishlegs looked like he was thinking the statistics of how long they'll last together. Tuff and Ruff look like they're completely confused, but what else is new? And Lout… well he just looks more pissed off than a midget with a yo-yo. Astrid blushed a bright red as she rolled off of Hiccup, standing up and helped Hiccup up enough so he could climb down back into his room, Astrid followed behind him as the Villagers began leaving back to the party. Astrid stepped down onto the floor, then started to get undressed "um, what are you doing?" Hiccup questioned, blushing brightly as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I'm changing into my clothes so you don't run round butt naked" Hiccup nodded, then took the blanket and held it up to cover her as she changed and of course he looked away while she did it. _'Such manners'_ Astrid thought, smiling to herself, tapping his shoulder to let him know she's done. He dropped the blanket and looked at Astrid, only to see her holding out his clothes for him. Hiccup took them and quickly got dressed, then sat down on his bed, Astrid sitting next to him, locking their hands together.

"So, what now?" Hiccup asked, smiling softly, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"We set a wedding date, wait for the day and get a place for us to stay" Astrid replied, Hiccup chuckled.

"I've got the living arrangements taken care of. I'll build a vanity for us to use and a door and wall I can place there" points to the part of his room that has full visual of the living room. "So we have privacy just in case. I've also got a trunk or two we can use for our clothes" Astrid smiled and put a finger on his lips.

"You're rambling, less talking and more kissing" Hiccup smiled as he felt himself being pushed onto his back, Astrid's lips pressing hard against his. But before it could get anywhere, the front door swung open, revealing a pissed off Lout, looking for a fight and Stoick behind him, trying to stop him. Hiccup got out from under Astrid and stood up.

"there is no way in hell you're going to marry-" that was as far as Lout got because right as he got to the top of the steps, Hiccup swung a hard left hook, hitting him in the face, sending him off the edge of his room, falling into the living room with a loud slam. A few pans fell off a rack near where Lout landed, hitting him in the head, earning a few groans as Lout stood up and growled before leaving in a huff. Hiccup and Astrid walk down the stairs to meet Stoick standing near the end of the steps.

"I just talked to your dad Astrid, I told him I'm planning the wedding night already, so he can't say no" this made Astrid both relieved and worried. Relieved because she's getting married and worried because of what her father might say or will do. "the wedding is set for two weeks from today, so you'll have to get packed up quick Astrid and Hiccup, you'll have to do the projects you said you were going to do" they both nodded in agreement. "Alright Astrid, its time for you to head home now, Hiccup will see you tomorrow" Astrid sighed and gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek as she left. Stoick chuckled "she's quite the girl boy-o" Hiccup nodded.

"Oh don't I know it…" Hiccup couldn't help but let the smile on his face begin to form…

**Astrid's home:**

We Astrid walking through the front door of her home, smiling. Then her smile disappears when she sees her father coming down the stairs, holding his belt. "You're late, it's past curfew" he growled at her, and then Astrid actually snapped back.

"If you haven't notice, I've got a life I like to live" she snarled at him, actually standing up to him. Maybe because since she's engaged to Hiccup, she'll be leaving soon so she might as well stand up and fight.

"You dare talk back to me!" he shouts, bringing down the belt, intending to hit her when…

Astrid quickly side steps, dodging the belt, then grab it and pull it hard, bringing her dad past her and getting the belt in her hands. She smirks, feeling proud to have the power and kicks her father over and with all her strength, lashed her father with the belt on the back. All was silent. Astrid's father gave a small groan as he collapsed on his stomach as Astrid leaned down to whisper "you mess with me again, it'll be worse. You've made my life a living hell and now it's going to be over in two weeks, so don't even try to touch me or" she hits him in between the legs hard, making him groan louder, curling up a little. "well, you get the point" she smirked as she tossed the belt outside and made her way upstairs, pleased with herself…

But when she walked in, she saw Hiccup smirking and sitting in her windowsill "Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Hiccup faked being hurt.

"Oh? You don't want me here? Alright then" he slowly begins turning around when he feels Astrid grab his arms and pull him inside.

"Alright drama king, sorry" they both chuckled as Astrid took Hiccup to her bed as she climbed in and made him climb in too, cuddling up to her. "Hey Hiccup" she heard a mumbled 'hm?' come from Hiccup, who has his face buried in her neck. "Thanks…for everything you did" Hiccup smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Anytime for you, dear" Astrid smiled and snuggled in closer to him, feeling his arms around her tighten and hold her closer. Slowly they both fell asleep, Hiccup holding Astrid in his arms, both of them with a smile on their face. Hiccup may have sacrificed his dignity for only this holiday, but through it all, everything came out perfect…

**A/n and finished. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story, sorry it was a little late for Halloween, so yeah. Also, if I'm able to get at least 6 positive reviews regarding this story, I'll be making a second chapter. So this was Ashxlatiasfan, coming to you with another of my stories. Arrivederci!**


End file.
